love_livefandomcom-20200223-history
Love Live! School idol festival (EN) Updates 2017
Love Live! School idol festival (EN) News The updates from this page start from January 1, 2017. To see older updates, visit Love Live! School idol festival (EN) Updates 2016 'March 8, 2017' *New Club Members **UR Honoka in Honor Student Scouting! **Scout 11 Times for SR and above! ***Higher chances at new Members♪ (until March 13, 2017) **No Event SRs were added to the Honor Student Scouting. **New N Club Members were added to Regular Student Scouting. ---- 'March 4, 2017' *March 4 is Kunikida Hanamaru's birthday. **To celebrate Hanamaru's birthday, 5 Love Gems are given away as a Login Bonus today. **For today only, you can listen to special birthday messages from other Aqours members to Hanamaru. ---- 'March 2, 2017' *The new event, "Challenge Festival Round 2", will run from 9:00 AM on March 3 to 8:00 AM on March 13 UTC. **Achievement rewards include SR Hoshizora Rin and R Kyoko Sasahara **Score Ranking rewards include SSR, SR, and R Stickers **Course and Difficulty: ***Beginner: ★1 to ★6 (EASY to NORMAL) ***Intermediate: ★4 to ★8 (NORMAL to HARD) ***Advanced: ★6 to ★10 (HARD to EXPERT) ***Extreme: ★9 to ★11 (EXPERT including Random and Super Hard) ---- 'February 28, 2017' *Special Login Bonus **Log in to the game for seven days in total during March to receive a set of Idolized UR second year μ's members in popular costumes, specially re-drawn for this series! **Special Login Bonus Period: ***From 12:00 am on Wednesday, March 1 until 11:59 pm on Friday, March 31 UTC. ****First log in: UR Honoka Kosaka Zodiac ****Fourth log in: UR Kotori Minami Day ****Seventh log in: UR Umi Sonoda Fu Star **You will also receive a Love Gem as an extra login bonus every day you log in between the days when you receive the special URs. **Note: ***Receiving the UR Umi Sonoda Fu Star ends this special login bonus offer. ***You will receive the special login bonuses in addition to regular login bonuses. ---- 'February 24, 2017' *Chapters 42-1 and 42-2 have been added to the µ's main story. *Chapters 6-1 and 6-2 have been added to the Aqours main story. *New Club Members **UR You in Honor Student Scouting! **Scout 11 Times for SR and above! ***Higher chances at new Members♪ (until March 3, 2017) **No Event SRs were added to the Honor Student Scouting. **New N Club Members added to Regular Student Scouting. ---- 'February 21, 2017' *New Club Members **UR Umi in Honor Student Scouting! **Scout 11 Times for SR and above! ***Higher chances at new Members♪ (until February 24, 2017) **Event SR Nico was added to the Honor Student Scouting. **New N Club Members were added to Regular Student Scouting. ---- 'February 17, 2017' *Special Login Bonus **The winning illustration for the μ's Fan Meeting Tour 2015 - Love Live! in Your Town! contest held from May 30 to August 9, 2015 in Japan was a stunning illustration featuring Nico Yazawa dressed in Masamune Date themed costume for Miyagi prefecture. **Login to the game for the total of five days during the campaign to receive an Idolized UR Nico Yazawa featuring the winning illustration. Don't forget to check out the side story to go with this very special Nico! **Campaign Period: ***From 12:00 am on Friday, February 17 until 11:59 pm on Sunday, March 19 UTC. ***For the first to fourth login during this period, you will receive a Love Gem in addition to a regular login bonus. On the fifth login, you will receive the Idolized UR Nico Yazawa "Gluttony Tour?!" in addition to a regular login bonus. ***Receiving the special UR Nico Yazawa will complete this login bonus offer. ---- 'February 14, 2017' *Thanks for Updating **To celebrate the update, a Love Gem will be given as a special login bonus for 7 days starting from Wednesday, February 15 UTC. ---- 'February 14, 2017' *The app version has been updated with the maintenance that began at 1:30 am on Tuesday, February 14 UTC. Please see the following for more details. **Choose how much LP to spend on a Live Show ***You can now choose to spend up to four times the default amount of LP when doing a Live Show. If you choose to spend more LP, some of the rewards will also increase. The maximum amount of LP you can choose to spend cannot exceed your current maximum LP. ****Changing the LP amount does not change the number of times you clear a Live Show. ***You will also be able to adjust the amount of Tokens you spend on Token collection events. Please see individual event notifications for more details. ****You will not be able to change the amount of LP to spend in Score Match, Medley Festival, or Challenge Festival events. ***Affected rewards: ****EXP ****Gs ****Event Tokens ****Event Pts. ****Reward Box Pts. ****R Member appearance rates (Does not increase the number of R members that can be gained.) ***Rewards that are NOT affected: ****Bond Pts. ****Fav Pts. ****Goal progress ****Friend Pts. **Practice Partner Auto selection feature improved ***"Select members of the same Attribute" filter added. ****You can select Members of different Attributes as Practice Partners by NOT checking this option. ***"Include members with locked Side Stories" filter added. ****You can avoid accidentally using members who still have locked Side Stories as Practice partners by NOT checking this option. ***In addition, the Auto feature will no longer select members who are at the maximum Level. **School Idol Skill feature improved ***If a School Idol Skill is set on a member, you can tap the Details button to bring up the list of members who have that Skill equipped. Tapping on a member icon in that list will take you directly to the Club Member Details of that member, where you can edit their School Idol Skills. **Skippable Live Show result ***Some elements of the Live Show result can now be skipped by tapping the screen. **New sorting option for Club Members list added ***"SIS No." added to Club Members list sorting options. This will sort the members by the number of School Idol Skills equipped per member. **Auto Team Formation improved ***Member Attribute points will now be prioritized over what Attribute group that member belongs to. ***When "Timing" is selected under Skill as your Team formation preference, members with skills that "ease" the timing window will be prioritized over members with skills that "slightly ease" the timing window. ***The Leader slot will give priority to higher rarity members. This means that a UR member takes priority over an SSR member, even if the stats of the SSR member are better than the UR member. **Stickers gained indicator added to Practice screen ***Selecting Practice Partners will now show which kind of and how many Stickers you would gain from the Practice. **Love Gems or Scouting Ticket selection added ***You can now choose whether to use Love Gems or Scouting Tickets for Honor Student Scouting. **Player Profile feature improved ***You can now sort your Favorite Members ranking under your Profile (Cleared/Fav Pts.) by Member or by Costume. **Changed various UI elements **Changed What's New UI elements **Fixed other minor issues ---- 'February 14, 2017' *A new event, "One Dreamy Night", will run from 9:00 am on February 15 to 8:00 am on February 24 UTC. *Rewards include: **SR Tsushima Yoshiko and R Satoko Miyama (Event points reward) **SR Kurosawa Ruby (Event point ranking reward) **SSR, SR, R Stickers (Score ranking reward) *Event Details: **During the event, special token rhythm icons will appear in all Live Shows. ***Touch these icons to get tokens and Event Points. *You will not receive Event Points for Live Shows completed after 8:00 am on February 24 UTC, even if you start before this time. ---- 'February 10, 2017' *February 10 is Matsuura Kanan's birthday. **To celebrate Kanan's birthday, 5 Love Gems are given away as a Login Bonus today. **For today only, you can listen to special birthday messages from other Aqours members to Kanan. ---- 'February 6, 2017' *Chapters 41-3 and 41-4 have been added to the µ's main story. *Chapters 5-3 and 5-4 have been added to the Aqours main story. *New Club Members **UR Chika in Honor Student Scouting! **Scout 11 Times for SR and above! ***Higher chances at new Members♪ (until February 15, 2017) **No Event SRs were added to the Honor Student Scouting. **New N Club Members added to Regular Student Scouting. ---- 'February 1, 2017' *New Club Members **UR Nico in Honor Student Scouting! **Scout 11 Times for SR and above! ***Higher chances at new Members♪ (until February 6, 2017) **Event SR Rin was added to the Honor Student Scouting. **New N Club Members were added to Regular Student Scouting. ---- 'January 25, 2017' *Happy Lunar New Year 2017! **To celebrate, Love Gems and a special UR Nico will be given away! ***Login to the game for a total of three days during the promotion to get UR Nico! ***For the first and second login, you will receive a Love Gem in addition to the regular login bonus. ***Promo runs from 12:00 am Thursday, January 26 to 11:59 pm on Monday, February 6 UTC. ---- 'January 25, 2016' *The new event, "Medley Festival Round 9", will run from 9:00 AM on January 26 to 8:00 AM on February 6 UTC. **Rewards include SR Yazawa Nico and R Kyoko Sasahara. **Event Description ***Select the number of songs you want to play between one to three, and then select a difficulty. The songs will be automatically selected. ***Use Gs to add Special Effects to your festival. These give you additional bonus effects during the performances. ***Your Friends or other students may come to support you before you start the medley. They can give you a boost as well. ***You will receive Event Pts. for successfully completing a medley. The amount of Event Pts. you receive will vary depending on various factors, such as your final score, combos you managed to string, and Special Effects and support bonuses. ***You can also receive Gold, Silver and Bronze rewards from the Medley Festival. You are more likely to receive Gold and Silver rewards for completing the Medley Festival on higher difficulties. **Additional Notes ***Your Stamina and combo string will get carried over to the next song if you play more than one song. ***If you fail to complete a medley, you will not receive the completion rewards and receive little or no Event Pts. **Event Songs ***Selected randomly every time you play. ***If you play more than one song, all consecutive songs will be of the same attribute as the first song. ***If you play more than one song, the same songs will not be repeated for the duration of that medley session. ***There are eight different songs per attribute on each difficulty levels (EXPERT songs are slightly different). ---- 'January 20, 2017' *Chapters 41-1 and 41-2 have been added to the µ's main story. *Chapters 5-1 and 5-2 have been added to the Aqours main story. *New Club Members **UR Riko in Honor Student Scouting! **Scout 11 Times for SR and above! ***Higher chances at new Members♪ (until January 26, 2017) **Event SRs Kanan and Mari were added to the Honor Student Scouting. **New N Club Members added to Regular Student Scouting. ---- 'January 17, 2017' *January 17 is Koizumi Hanayo's birthday. **To celebrate Hanayo's birthday, 5 Love Gems are given away as a Login Bonus today. **For today only, you can listen to special birthday messages from other µ's members to Hanayo. ---- 'January 16, 2017' *New Club Members **UR Honoka in Honor Student Scouting! **Scout 11 Times for SR and above! ***Higher chances at new Members♪ (until January 20, 2017) **No Event SRs were added to the Honor Student Scouting. **No N Club Members were added to Regular Student Scouting. ---- 'January 16, 2017' *January 17 is Hanayo Koizumi's birthday. **To celebrate Hanayo's birthday, a Hanayo only Scout 11 Scouting will run from 12:00 am on January 16 to 11:59 pm on January 18 UTC. *Hanayo only Scout 11 Scouting Details: **Only Hanayo Koizumi from the members introduced to the Honor Student Scouting since May 2014 until January 2,2017 will be available. **Limited up to five Scout 11s per player. **An SR is guaranteed per Scout 11. **Event released members have lower appearance rates. ---- 'January 11, 2017' *A new event, "Such a Miracle!", will run from 9:00 am on January 12 to 8:00 am on January 20 UTC. *Rewards include SR Hoshizora Rin and R Nanako Yamauchi *Event Details: **During the event, special token rhythm icons will appear in all Live Shows. ***Touch these icons to get tokens and Event Points. *You will not receive Event Points for Live Shows completed after 8:00 am on January 20 UTC, even if you start before this time. *We will also be running the following specials. **x4 Event Songs - Four times the amount of Fans are required to play these songs, but you will also receive four times the Event Pts. ***Live rewards such as EXP, G, number of Members, and Member levels are the same as for regular event songs. *Starting midnight on January 17 UTC until the end of the event, some songs will give out more Gold than usual: **150% from NORMAL **200% from HARD **300% from EXPERT **300% from MASTER ---- 'January 6, 2017' *Chapters 40-3 and 40-4 have been added to the µ's main story. *Chapters 4-3 and 4-4 have been added to the Aqours main story. *New Club Members **UR Dia in Honor Student Scouting! **Scout 11 Times for SR and above! ***Higher chances at new Members♪ (until January 12, 2017) **No Event SRs were added to the Honor Student Scouting. **New N Club Members added to Regular Student Scouting. ---- 'January 2, 2017' *New Club Members **UR Nozomi in Honor Student Scouting! **Scout 11 Times for SR and above! ***Higher chances at new Members♪ (until January 6, 2017) **Event SR Minami Kotori were added to the Honor Student Scouting. **New N Club Members added to Regular Student Scouting. ---- 'January 1, 2017' *January 1 is Kurosawa Dia's birthday. **To celebrate Dia's birthday, 5 Love Gems are given away as a Login Bonus today. Category:Games